


Two by Two

by DarkHime213



Series: Two by Two sides [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Famous Harry Potter, Good Dark Side, Good Slytherins, Hermione Granger Bashing, Lily Evans Potter Bashing, M/M, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Manipulative light side, Ron Weasley Bashing, Twins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-07-11 04:46:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 18,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15965009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkHime213/pseuds/DarkHime213
Summary: I stole my sister crush. . . . . . . but to be fair I saw him first. I also saw my dad cheating but never told my mother. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Okay, I before you start thinking I’m a terrible person you should know I’m getting ahead of myself. It all started out a week before our eleventh birthday.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Harry potter I'm just borrowing him that's all.

I stole my sister crush. . . . . . . but to be fair I saw him first. I also saw my dad cheating but never told my mother. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Okay, I before you start thinking I’m a terrible person you should know I’m getting ahead of myself. It all started out a week before our eleventh birthday.

“Harry comes on already mom and dad are wait for us.” The dark haired boy roll over trying to get away from the loud noise.  
“Rosa please it’s too early for this.” He hears a soft sign then nothing until a large pressure slams into him knocking him off the bed. “Rosa what the heck.” Hopping up he chases his twin out of the room early morning down the stairs to our parents wait in the kitchen for us.  
“Kids come see” James jumps up and down excitedly holding the two envelops. While Lily stands next to him trembling with just as much excitement.  
“Are letters came TODAY?” They scream together caught off guard because they hadn’t even turned eleven, yet their birthday is in a week.  
“Cool right I can’t wait to go to Hogwarts.” The dreamy look in her eyes causes everyone to laugh. “OH, can I invite some friends to go get our supplies Please.” Of course, James quickly answered yes.  
“Can I invite some friends.” Harry was given a strange look. He wondered why he even tried.  
“I don’t know sport your friends seem a little.” He looks to Lilly for an answer when Rosa answers.  
“Freaky” Lily gasps as James tries to correct Rosa on what though.  
“BUSY I-I thought of b-busy. They s-seem normal pp-perfectly n-normal. Um” He stutters trying to not upset Harry.  
“Rosa that was rude and no way for an heiress to act.” Bowing her head in shame she apologizes to Lily but doesn’t take it back.  
That’s another thing Rosa will be furious about a little later.  
“Well, now that's that let's go get dressed for today.” James goes to collect the Weasley. Lily heads upstairs with Rosa to find something to wear. It may be an hour later that everyone is ready to go.  
“Harry hurry up” Rosa screams upstairs.” She taps her foot in annoyance when something pokes her. She flails as she turns to see Harry holding a breakfast burrito.  
“I had some time and decided to make it since we didn’t eat breakfast.” He holding a large plate filled with them and trying to hand one to her.  
“Thanks” was her only reply while taking the delicious food. She watches as he goes around greeting her friends and handing them a Burrito. He charms himself into her group all the time it makes her sick. Everyone finishes and heads for the Floo.  
“Papa we have to head to Gringotts first right.” James shakes his head.  
“We have an enough to order your robes, books, and wands so will be heading to Gringotts before lunch at least.” James rushes them through and like usual they land in the leaky cauldron. “Now robes first and then books. Lily shakes her head at her husband’s antics.  
“Alright, kids let’s go.” James leads the group to Madam Malkin’s Robes for all occasions. Getting fitted was a tiring process but we got it done.  
“Man, she was so slow.”’ Mrs. Weasley shushes him. “Where are we headed next?”  
“Books,” Harry asked hoping he was right.  
“Yep, we're going to order your books so.” But Harry already ran inside together what they needed.  
“Man, Rosa your bother really like books.” Rosa shakes her head.  
“He doesn’t just like them he loves them.” They all walk in and order the Hogwarts First year booklist for five.  
“I believe Harrison has already picked up the books he will need.” The shop clerk points to Harry holding a stack of book.  
“I’m done” he splits the stack down the middle. “These five are for school while these seven are for personal enjoyment.” Lily looks at the stack with a frown.  
“Harry dear maybe you should but some of them back.” But James gives her a look that silences anything she was going to say.  
“Alright I’ll pay for it all put it on my tab” He steered the kids out the Bookstore. “Ah, we got just enough time to get our trunks and head over to Gringotts lets go.” They get their trunks ordered and head over to Gringotts.  
“Alright, Mrs. Weasley we have to head to the Gringotts. Why don’t you guys find a place to eat lunch.” James plans to pay for everything again. We enter the bank and not stopping to glance around we meet up with our account manager.  
“Lord Potter what can I do for you”  
“Griphook nice to see you. I glad you are well” he pushes Rosa in front of him. “I’m here to purchase two bottomless pouches and get Rosa her heir ring.”  
“Of course, lord potter but we will need to do a blood test.” The goblin leads them to a back room.  
“Rosa just two pricks” Griphook sits Harry at the desk across from Rosa and does the same.  
“Let’s see what the result are.” He takes the results and frowns. “Lord Potter there seems to be a problem.”  
“What’s the problem?” James takes the results and stares at the scrolls. “Lily who is the eldest?” Lily looks confused.  
“Well James I gave birth to Rosa first, so she is the oldest.” Laughing she tries to lighten the tense atmosphere in the office. “What is wrong.”  
“Griphook can you explain this” James lay the scrolls down allowing Harry and Rosa to see them.  


Rosalina Dora Alice Potter (Half-blood)  
Father: Lord James Potter  
Mother: Lily Potter nee Evens  
Ms. Potter first born.  
No title  
132,000 Potter trust fund

Harrison Sirius Charles Potter (Half-blood)  
Father: Lord James Potter  
Mother: Lily Potter nee Evens  
Heir Potter Secondborn  
Titles: Heir Potter, Heir Black, Heir Peverell, Heir Gryffindor, Heir Evens  
132,000 Potter trust fund  
132,000 Black trust fund  
200,000 Peverell trust fund  
No entry into Gryffindor funds  
132,000 Evens trust fund

“Wow” was the only thing Harry could say, unlike Rosa who had a lot to say.  
“How could you, Daddy he stole my, Mommy.” The tears are flowing down her cheek in anger.  
“Rosa I would never” Harry look in shock at the glare his mother was throwing him.  
“Harrison how did you get your sister birthright she was born first and how is my maiden name on here. She moves back as James comes to comfort them.  
“Lily stay calm I think me and Griphook know what happened.” Griphook steps up  
“Lady Potter last month there was a test that all twin heirs had to take and if the eldest fail they would be allowed a retake. Did Ms. Potter pass her test? Lily thinks back to when those tests could have been.  
“I don’t remember any test like that being sent us.” She looks at James.  
“Lily I’m holding there scores here take a look.” She grabs the exam papers and sees that both children have taken the test more than eight times.  
“Rosa what are these scores” she gasps in shock forgetting all about Harry to his relief. “You have failed every test from the start.” Rosa grabs the exam papers.  
“But but Can I take it again.” Griphook nods his head.  
“You can Ms. Potter, but this will be your last time until your sixteen” He turns to another goblin “I have set up a testing date for next week. Both children must attend to take the final heir test is that understandable.”  
“We all understand, and we will be here this Friday no needed to worry” He grabs Lily and Rosa arms dragging them out the office. “Harry go wait outside I needed to talk with your mother.” Harry walks outside to stall the Weasley.  
“Are they going to come out soon.” Harry tries to keep them calm but every time the girls got calmed down Ron would say something getting them hyped up again.  
“Ron maybe we could play exploding snaps until they come out.” Ron looked at him in disguise.  
“No thanks loser.” Mrs. Weasley gasp.  
“Ronald Weasley you know better. OH, Harry dear I’m sorry.” She glares at Ron. She was about to make him apologize to Harry until James come out of the bank.  
“Mrs. Weasley change of plan I will pay for your lunch, but we can’t stay Harry you can if you wish. Sirius is coming to get you tonight You’re going to be spending a few days with him.” Harry nod already knowing that was going to happen.  
“Can Rosa and I still get are wands” James looks at his son with a small smile.  
“Alright, I don’t see why you should be punished.” The potter family waves goodbye to the group before heading to Oliver’s to get their wands.  
“Hello Lord and Lady Potter. I see you have brought you heirs here to get their wands oh what a happy day, but it seems that there is trouble brewing so I shall make this fast. It took Rosa less than ten minutes to find her wand.  
“A willow wood with unicorn hair. Very simple yet powerful. “Here we go a while Harry was a little different.  
“My my Heir Potter it seems you are more powerful than we all first expected.” Oliver rubbed his chin after an hour of locating the perfect wand for the child.  
“I got it he runs to the back and pulls out a long old box. This Heir Potter is my masterpiece. Harry takes the wand and gives it a swish a bright light shines blinding everyone. “I see you have found your wand. A Holly Wood Phoenix feather core. That will be 19 gallons.” James pays, and they head home.  
“Don’t worry about your school items they will be delivered by tomorrow.” Harry starts to head upstairs.  
“Harry wait I will send your stuff to Sirius’s house later and thanks for not being upset about.” Harry cuts him off with a small smile.  
“Its fine dad you and Lily needed to help Rosa Pass that test. I will spend the week with Sirius and meet you guys at the bank on Friday.” Harry packs his clothes and hugs James goodbye. He would have hugged Lily and Rosa, but Lily wouldn’t stop glaring and Rosa locked herself in her room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this was enjoyable. Bye bye


	2. Chapter 2

“Papa Padfoot its Friday.” Harry runs downstairs. “Good morning Grandmother.” The crazy old panting replies right back with as much mockery. “Padfoot get up” Now screaming.  
“Pup you don’t have to be at the bank until noon.” He cuddles back into Remus.  
“Uncle Remy make him get up.” Harry is sitting on both men at this point. “The Goblins only do morning arranged exams.” He hops off the bed when Sirius jumped and started rushing around the room.  
“Are you sure Cub”  
“Yeah Uncle Remy what’s up”  
“WE HAVE AN HOUR TO GET READY HOW DID THIS HAPPEN” Harry jumps hearing Sirius panic scream.   
“Still confused” Harry yells as Remus grabs the clock and tries to calm Sirus down. He grabs Harry and rushes downstairs to fix a quick breakfast.  
“Sorry cub you mother sent us a letter telling us to meet them at the bank at noon.” He grabs a bottle of milk. “What do you want for breakfast Cub.” Sirius flies in and grabs the milk.  
“I got to go get ready.” Sirius looks around and sees the table set and breakfast is made.   
“I asked Kreacher to make breakfast.” Kreacher pops up.  
“I like the nice master he is nice to Kreacher unlike nasty master” and he pops away.  
“Cub you are a miracle worker.” Remus rushes in wearing his new robes. “Now let’s eat fast we have thirty minutes.” The three eat fast and rush to the bank as fast as they could.  
“I can’t believe we made it.” Remus signs in relief as Harry catches his breath. “Cub are you okay” He nods his head and walks into the bank like a proper heir.   
“Excuse me I’m looking for the Potter family account manager” The teller points to a Griphooks office. “Thank you Lineheart” The enter the office swiftly hoping they weren’t late.  
“An Heir Potter so happy you could make it right this way.” Griphooks led Harry to the testing room while Sirius and Remus were taken to Lily and James.  
“Sirius thank Merlin I thought you guys would never get here.” James showed relief on his face while Lily was shocked.  
“We would have been here earlier, but we received a message yesterday from Lily that the test was set for noon.” The look on Jame's face told Sirius and Remus to wait in another room. 

The exam was going fine for Harry, but he didn’t have to see that Rosa was in trouble. For the past week Harry did nothing but study and even now he was having a hard time.  
“Break” a Goblin called out. Harry looked up at the clock and an hour and a half had passed. Harry goes to check on Rosa in the snack area.  
“Rosa how are you doing” she gives him a cold glare.  
“Shut up I’m doing fine loser.” She stomps back into the testing room.  
“Heir Potter are you alright?” seeing the what happen Viksing had to check to see if the boy was alright. Wiping his face, the young man answers back.  
“Yes, I’m fine thank you for asking. I should head back in.” Unlike Rosa, Harry finished his snack and then goes to continue his exam. After two more hours, the exams were turned in and the children left the testing room to sit with their parents.   
“Hello, I am known as Viksing we will have them graded in thirty minutes time. Please do as you wish until then.” The Goblin now known as Viksing left the room and they all sat nibbling on fruits and chips.  
“So how do you kids think you did,” Rosa informed them that she will be known as Heiress Potter by the end of the day.  
“I think I did pretty good.” Harry gives a small smile to his father. “I got stuck on the magical theory part, but I believe I explained it well enough.” Rosa’s laugh caught them all off guarded.  
“Do you ever stop talking loser.” The shocked shout didn’t reach she just kept talking about the party she was going to have after stopping the thief.  
“Honestly I have no idea what’s gotten into that girl.” James looks to harry “Son tell me the truth has she always been that spoiled.”  
“No, she was always so nice to me even when Ron tied to pick on me she would even tell him to stop.” Harry looks down at his lap. “I have no idea why she is being so mean to me.” Viksing walks into the room and hands James the exams papers.  
“What did she make James”   
“Come on daddy tell me I passed.”  
“Um, Rosalina ,Lily take a seat.” Remus is handed Harry’s paper as Sirius and Harry flee the room. Outside the lounge room, Harry reads his paper.  
“I got a perfect score” Sirius laughs again, and Remus shakes his head.  
“Are you really surprised” The small group laughed and talked about going to Paris for a congratulation present when another goblin asked them to enter the room. They see Viksing chained to the floor while an angry James screaming at Lily and Rosa.  
“Heir Potter your sister claimed you cheated on the exam.” They look over to see Rosa smirking at them. “We needed to know what you and Viksing talked about in the snack room.   
“Rosa had insulted me and stormed back into the testing area so Viksing was kind enough to check on me.” He takes a seat there is no fear in his body because he did nothing wrong.  
“Can you explain why you were in the testing room for a good five more minutes after your sister left it.” This time it was Griphook how asked the question.  
“I was finishing my snack Rosa left hers after she insulted me, but I was exhausted mentally and needed the break very much,” Harry answers with a smile.  
“Alright” Griphook snaps his figure and the chains disappear off Viksing. “Heir Potter we apologize for the interrogation but cheating on the exam is a huge offense.” They bow “Please accepted our apology”  
“What!?, there is no needed we should be apologizing for what happened you had to chain up one of your own. I am sorry that this happened please forgive my sister and me for this disturbance.” Harry bow just as the Griphook did.  
“You are too kind Heir Potter to kind” Griphook passes Harry the ring in a box and takes his leave. Everyone left the bank and ended up at Potter Manor.  
“Ugh no fair I was born first I should-” the anger in her father’s eyes silenced her.  
“Rosalina Dora Alice Potter WHAT WHERE YOU THINKING” He walks to Lily “Don’t think I’m letting you off without punishment, upstairs.” She looked insulted.  
“I am a grown woman and you won’t talk-” he waves his hand and she is upstairs locked in their bedroom.   
“Rosa what you did was dangerous selfish and just flat out insane what if your brother had been arrested or what if they arrested you for lying. The goblins don’t play around Rosa we could be in some serious trouble because of you.” She bows her head.  
“I’m sorry daddy I won’t do it again” James claps hard.  
“Bravo your acting skills have gotten better and you're right you won’t be pulling that type of stunt again.” He looks to Harry “Harry pack your bags after tomorrow we will be going on a trip maybe Paris.” His voice goes light as he looks at Harry.  
“Rosa to your room you will be grounded until tomorrow and after that, you will be grounded till Hogwarts” He looks at her shocked face “Now GO” she runs up the stairs two at a time.  
“I’m sorry you had to see that son and you won’t have to worry about your mother.” He gives him a small smile. “they will be back to normal by the time you leave.”  
“And if they're not” He questions his father.  
“Then you won’t be seeing your mother much,” James answers honestly.  
The day ends with them going out and celebrating while Lily and Rosa are locked in their rooms until James comes home.


	3. Chapter 3

Getting to the train was no easy task. It took his sister hour to finished packing and for his mother to wake up. Harry and James spent the time talking about random events that happened after their disasters birthday party.  
“Honestly I had no idea you knew so many people Harry” James pats him on the back laughing at the memory of the twin’s birthday party and Harry’s huge stack of presents.  
Flashback  
Rosa is surrounded by her group talking up a storm. Her new robes were meant for celebrating her passing the Heir test but Harry passed. He is sitting at a small table near the garden talking to a random group it looks like.   
“Excuse me I wish to tell my brother happy birthday.” The crowd aw’s and follows her. “Oh, hey little brother who are they” you could hear the distaste in her voice.  
“Well Rosalina this is” He points to his right “Heir Draconis Malfoy and Heiress Pansy Parkinson and Heir Neville Longbottom” She shocked at some big names, but he isn’t done. “and to my left, I have Heiress Daphne Greengrass, Heir Theodore Nott, and Heir Blaise Zabini.” He looks back at her in annoyance. “and everyone this is my older sister Ms. Rosalina Potter.”  
Rosa faces lights up red as the table giggles at the joke Harry made. Her friends look confused but realize Rosa is getting upset and tries to cheer her up.  
“Rosa comes on its time for cake,” Lily yells from the kitchen. Many of the adults are inside already waiting for the gift-giving event.  
“We will see you inside Ms. Potter” Harry’s group laugh again while walking Harry inside.  
There was one long table set up for the gift-giving event. Both Harry would sit side by side. The Heir on the right and Rosa on the left. When they had their fill of cake Harry and Rosa took their seats.   
“Let the event begin.” James and Lily walk up first both holding two presents. Lily goes first  
“Rosa here is something you really wanted.” Rosa opens the small box in excitement.  
“Oh, Mommy it’s the ring I wanted to thank you.” The ring was gold with red rubies all over it. It was similar to the gorgeous white gold ring with black diamonds and green emeralds harry was wearing. It was similar but not nearly as powerful.  
“I thought you might like this harry” She throws the box to the table. Many looks in distaste at how Mrs. Potter is acting and laughing.  
“Oh, red socks thank you, mother. I will take care of your gift.” He places the socks on the table next to him. James walks up practically jumping in place.  
“Harry, I leave you something irreplaceable and Rosa I give you something that I hope will help you in the long run.” Harry thanks his father while Rosa shreds her gift.   
“A book daddy this is” He glares “Lovely thank you.” She smiles and looks over to see Harry get an old ugly cloak. “Haha, what is that it’s so dirty” the gasp around her left her confused.  
“Father you're giving me your invisibility cloak” James nods with a proud look on his face. Rosa was shocked but she was raised by a pureblood and she knows how to hide her feelings.  
“James don’t you think that might be too big of a responsibility.” Lily hold back her anger. “He is only eleven.” Rosa smiles at her mother.  
“That is why I want him to have it. He has shown time and time again that he is mature enough to handle it.” Harry looks proud while Rosa tries not to glare as everyone claps.  
“Thank you, Father, I will care for it always.” Harry hugged James and wait for the next family to step up. Sirus and Remus were next.  
“Okay, Pups we believe we got you both great presents.” Remus places four boxes down gently.  
“Oh, what are these” she rips off the lid. “These are beautiful thank you uncles” she smiles at them but instead of looking happy it looked forced.  
“One question is mine alive.” Focusing on Harry again many see the box moving. “Is it a puppy please tell me it’s a puppy.” He rips the lid of “Thank you thank you thank you I’ll love him forever.” Harry cuddled the small puppy to his chest as someone else walked up.   
“Hey, there is one more gift.” Harry looks around and sees a scroll tucked into the dog collar. “We taught you what to say.” Left speechless harry Promises to pass this down to the generations of Marauders. Half the crowd shivered in fear while the other half grew light-headed. After a few more people the table was filled with gifts, but Harry accepted them with class while Rosa ripped into each present with a smile. After a few families the Weasley family step up and they were the last group family thankfully.  
“Hello, Harry and or course Rosa we all chipped together to get you both something nice to share.” They dropped the large box on the table. “Go ahead open it.” The twins ripped at the gift wrap covering their gift till it was all go and they were left staring at a muggle kitchen set.  
“What even is this” Rosa looked at the box with a confused expression on her face which caused James to smack himself.   
“Rosa really It’s a muggle Kitchen set.” Confusion still on her face “pots, pans,” no change to her face but the embarrassment was getting to James “Oh come on Rosa stop Kidding I think dad might have a heart attack” she snaps out of it seeing their father about dying of embarrassment.   
“Of course, I know what it is I was just kidding” She tries to laugh it off, but she knew her father could tell she was lying. When the gift-giving event was over the party slowly came to an end. Harry stood next to his father wishing everyone safe travel until they heard a scream. The last bit of guess said their goodbyes out loud and left.  
“Let’s go see what’s wrong now.” They rush to the event room to see Rosa throwing a fit. “Rosa what going on” she just counties mumbling and crying.  
“Harry has more presents and I don’t know why” Lily glares at Harry while James glares at her. Harry can start to understand a simple not fair being chanted by his sister from the other room.  
“Rosa my friends brought me presents” Lily nods away.  
“We were there Harry we saw but that doesn’t” James cuts her off.  
“Lily you should know this. There are two types of presents you can give at a pureblood Birthday party. Family given gifts are to build connection while friendship gave gifts and to show I see you as a real friend.” James looks at Harry side of the table. “Minnie please take all of Harry gifts to his room.” The house elf pops up and disappears with the gifts on Harry’s side and some on Rosa’s side. “Rosa to your room and take your own items.” she starts to gather her items.  
“Hold on Rosa I’ll help you” James taps her arm   
“You have to finish the kitchen Lily” she goes to speak but the glare makes her give in.   
“Harry are you packed for France” James and Harry walk inside talking about their trip which starts tomorrow.  
End of flashback   
“Dad We have thirty minutes to get to the station or we’ll be late.” James goes to see if Lily is ready when Rosa pushes past him.  
“Sorry dad” he can hear her and Harry talking about how amazing Hogwarts will be and how they can’t wait to be sorted.  
“Lily are you up” he enters their bedroom to see Lily putting on makeup. “Lily you don’t need makeup what’s wrong.” She tells him to give her a minute. “Fine but we got five minutes and then we're out.” She nods as he shuts the door.  
“Rosa have you eaten” she nods back “Are you packed” she nods “Did you hug your father” She giggles and gives him a hug.  
“I love you daddy” he hugs her back.  
“I’m going to miss you kids.” Pulling Harry into the hug they all laugh.  
“we will write to you every single day” Rosa snuggles deeper.  
“And you will write us” Harry pulls away to see the clock “Dad we got maybe fifteen minutes before the train leaves.” James looks at the clock.  
“Lily we are leaving” she rushes down the stairs covering makeup wearing sunglasses. “I don’t know why your wearing sunglasses but go head.” The leave the manor and make it to the train station just in time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I have a fanfiction account you should check it out. Bye bye


	4. Chapter 4

“James” Sirius calls out in childlike glee. “You wouldn’t believe who I found.” Sirius pushes Severus Snape out in a hast.  
“Darn it Black I can walk on my own and don’t you dare laugh Lupid.” Remus hides behind Sirius trying his best to hold in a laugh.  
“What brings you here Severus” Lily looks around at the smiling faces. “and when did you all become so close?”  
“Well, Lily we’ve been friends since the sixth year” Severus kicks him in the back of the knee. “Okay maybe not friends but I still owe him for saving Reg.” He says wrapping his arm around Severus who was glaring.  
“I didn’t save him for you.” He pushed Sirius off “I did it because he was the only okay guy in Slytherin.” He steps away from everyone and fixes his robes.  
“I am only here to drop off my godchildren.” He looks at Harry “My goddaughter wanted to meet you earlier and is most likely going to jump you on the train. So, beware two out of three of the little brats.” Lily Speaks up again.  
“Who are you, godchildren.” She was able to hide the shock on her face when he named Draco as his godson, but the confusion was there when he mentioned Neville and Alisa. “I didn’t know you and the Longbottom family where close and might I ask who Alisa is.” Severus ignores her and points to Harry and Rosa “and aren’t you guys supposed to be on the train.” They look up and notice the time.  
“Bye everyone sees you at school Professor.” The twin screamed out rushing to the train before it left. They waved goodbye as the train disappeared.  
“Those brats are going to be trouble, aren’t they?” He and James start talking ignoring Lily until she finally pushed into the conversation. “Yes, I was just going. Lily call me if you needed more of your usual potions.” Severus left leaving Lily with no answer.  
“Come on Lily I have to get to a meeting and you are still in trouble.” She glares at him as she takes his arm.  
“Curse you James Potter cruse you to hell.” She whispers into his ear with a smile as they portal key home.  
On the train  
“You know the father isn’t stupid right.” Rosa looks at him with a confused look on her face.  
“What are you talking about my lovely little brother?” She leans forward in her seat to hear him better.  
“I said Father isn’t stupid. He knows that you are to spoil to ever be Lady Potter.” The anger grows on her face. “And even if you start acting sweet now you still won’t be Lady Potter. So you should focus on your education.”  
“What makes you so sure that you’re going to be Lord Potter” Harry smiles at her as she stands up. “Unless you have forgotten I could still take the test at sixteen and” the laughter caused her to stop.  
“If you become Lady Potter then I a Muggle-born must be related to Merlin” The girl laughs even hard as she walks in. “Hello, I am Heiress Alisa Maria Watts daughter of Philp Watts of the Watts foundation. Behind me is Heir Malfoy and I believe you two already know each other.” Draco walks in and sits by Harry while Harry offers the seat next to Rosa for Alisa.  
“What no they can’t sit in here where are my friends going to sit.” Harry shrugs  
“Maybe you should go them” she gasps “I mean they have been here longer, so they must have their own cart to sit in.” Rosa thought about it for a second.  
“I still don’t want to leave you alone with him” Harry pulls her from the room.  
“What are you implying?” Rosa explains that she heard a rumor about the Malfoy. Apparently, they are trying to get rid of the headmaster. “Well, Rosa until you know it’s true don’t be rude now go find your friends.”  
“But Harry what if it is true what if he trying to turn you dark” With a sigh Harry explain the rule of magic to her as their father did. “I know what magic what is does that have to with this.”  
“Rosa I’m not dealing with this go find your friend and read the book father gave you.” She started to whine about how reading was boring and how the book was old. “I don’t care you should do it. It will help you in the long run.” She nods as Harry walks with her to locate her friends. When they are found Harry returns to his friends. He enters to see the rest have joined Draco and Alisa.  
“Hello, everyone I apologize for not being here to greet you and Draco sorry for my sister” Draco waved it off with a smirk.  
“She wasn’t all that wrong anyway.” The door opens again when two older students entered. Draco jumps up ready to introduce him. “Harry I would like you to meet Heir Marvolo Tommy Slytherin and my adopted brother Lucas Malfoy” Everyone moved to give Marvolo and Lucas some room.  
“Hey Draco, can I talk to you outside for a moment.” Draco left with Lucas giving his seat Marvolo.  
“Good afternoon Heir Harrison Potter. You may call me Tom.” Tom takes a seat across from Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m trying to decide if the next chapter should be a flashback or not. Bye bye


	5. Chapter 5

Entering Hogwarts was magical but sadly that was the only magical thing about because after that it was all politics and  
“OMG is that Rosalina Potter” The crowd of muggle-born, and some half-blood boy and girls nearly tipped the boats trying to get to Rosa. Yes, Rosa was famous for appearing on many magazines but of course, James wasn’t going to let one child do something and not let the other.   
“HOLY HELL is that HARRISON POTTER” the screams were a bit defying but it was nothing Harry could handle. His friends on the other hand.  
“Harry, what the hell was that?” Draco had Crabbe and Goyle holding the door closed on the makes shift room Draco made the moment they touched land. All Harry scratch his head in embarrassment.  
“Wait uncle Severus was telling the truth.” Alisa stares in slight fascination. “You’re really the Harrison Potter.” She looks around a realizes no one know what she means except for Harry. Alisa tells everyone about Harry’s and Rosa’s stardom while they wait for helped to come. It doesn’t take long for Professor Minerva to calm down the lot and usher everyone inside the castle.  
“Now you all will be on your best behavior understands.” She turns to the exhausted Hagrid “You can go on ahead Hagrid I have them now.” She turns and orders everyone to follow. The excited eleven-year-old where all hoping to be in the same house as Rosa or Harrison. Many weren’t paying attention to the sorting until their names were called. Harry stood up straight when they got to P and when they called on a Lisa Ponner he knew he was next.  
“Rosalina Potter” He watched as his smirking sister walked and was sorted in  
“Hufflepuff” The scream that left her had many rushing back. Even Harry wasn’t expecting a reaction like that, but he also wasn’t expecting to not be called down. They calmed her down but still had to make her sit at the Hufflepuff table. When Blaise was called up Harry didn’t have to look around to know he was the only one that remained.   
“Um, Professors I’m still here.” Some of the Hufflepuff started to laugh as Rosa talked out loud at the table. A blush started to form across Harry's face, but he pushed it away. “Perhaps there was a mistake.” Minerva speed walks down the to him frustration clearly on her face.  
There was no mistake, Mr. Potter, you rejected your Hogwarts letter. I have no idea why you came here but it was very foolish and a waste of everyone’s time.” Laughter sprung up even louder after she just called him stupid. A few that followed the old way or just learned respect were shocked at how the professor was acting. She grabs his arm intending to pull him out the room.  
“I did no such thing and it is Heir Potter. Please get remember that.” Minerva looks down at him but takes a step back at the glare this child was sending her way. It was filled with pure rage. “I demanded to see this letter now.” The Headmaster stand up.  
“I wished to welcome everyone to Hogwarts.” He lists the rule in a hurry and summons the food. Then rushes from the room with Severus behind him as he pulls Harry out of the room.  
“Mr. Potter” Harry Growl was low and deadly. “Heir Potter apologies but we receive a letter from you rejecting your Hogwarts admissions. They make it to his office in record time. Even Severus who took a detour.  
“Now Heir potter could you explain what this is.” Harry took the letter and within second already knows it a fake. So, does Severus because he remembers Harry’s writing and any writing that a little girl would do.  
“Headmaster I have a question for you.” Albus is startled when Severus gives off a muffled giggle. “You have been teaching for over fifty years.” He growls again at the paper “So please name one time in over the past fifty years that a boy has dotted his I with a HEART!?” Severus finally popped when Harry started to rant about how stupid this was and how his father was going to be informed about this. “I’m taking this to the board. How could a man who is called one of the greatest wizard of his time not do a simple spell to check and see if the sender was really Harry Potter or male. I mean really” The door open as James steps inside slightly out of breath.   
“I believe there was a problem with Harry’s sorting.” Severus laugh even harder when Minerva mention it didn’t happen.  
“I see Severus could you take Harry out into the hall” Severus wiping the tears from his eyes walks Harry to the door when the sorting hate land on Harry head.  
“Hm, you are Brave but also very loyal. You are wised do to the knowledge you have collected but you also are very ambitious as well so I would have to say” The hat took a moment to scream “GRYFFINDOR” James Hugs his son and allowed Severus to escort him back to the great hall to start his dinner.  
“Now Albus may I see this letter that has caused so much trouble.” James cast a revealing spell on the girly letter and Lily’s name slowly started to appear where Harry was. “I believe you owe my son an apology Professor Minerva.” She Apologizes to James and leaves to go apologizes to Harry. James sits there glaring at Albus. “Headmaster you knew this letter was fake.” Albus goes to speak but a silencing spell stopped him. “This won’t happen again” James exits threw Albus Floo leaving him worried in his chair.  
Minerva congratulates Harry on being in the house on the Lion which caused Rosa to get even madder and for Ron to start his protest.  
“But professor this loser shouldn’t be in this house Rosa should.” Severus took ten points from Gryffindor before they even had points.   
“Do you wish to continue” Everybody shushed Ron but by the end of the night Gryffindors where down fifty points before classes even started and many didn’t know who to blame.  
“You shouldn’t be here. This is the house of the brave no to face losers.” Harry ignores him trying to learn the way to and from the great hall when Ron shoved him. “I’m talking to you.”  
“Well, I’m blocking you out so leave me alone,” Ron growls out but it’s nothing like Harry’s.   
“The only reason we lost so many points is because Snape is your uncle.” Harry looks ready to smack him.  
“He’s Rosa uncle to you idiot and he only took the point because you wouldn’t get a clue and zip those big lips of yours.” Ron throws him up against the wall screaming for him to take it back. “I’ll take it back when you leaner how to eat with your mouth closed” Ron throws a punch, but his arm as grabbed by a hand.   
“Well well, Mr. Weasley it seems you want to be suspended before the first day of class.” Severus separates the boys. “This won’t happen again will it Mr. Weasley.” Ron fearfully shacks his head. “Good, you will be serving a weeks worth of detention with your head of house now follow.” Both boys follow Severus to the Gryffindor entrance where a worried Minerva was doing another headcount.  
“Minerva, I found these two here. It seemed Mr. Weasley wanted to teach Heir Potter how to be a Gryffindor.” The rest of the first years glared at the two but focus on Weasley as he tried to hide from Minerva’s glare.  
“Thank you, Severus, I will make sure Mr. Weasley leans his lesion.” She sends the first years to bed.   
“Great” Harry Looks around the room seeing six-bed” I guess I better find my trunk.” He sees his sliver and green trunk next across from an older looking one. “Whose bed is this looking at the plate he sees. “Oh no,” Weasley walks into the room glaring at him. “This can’t get any worse.”  
He was so very wrong because as everyone slowly drifts off to sleep a foul smell filled the room causing five boys to flee the room.  
“Merlin what was that” Neville waved to harry but got a negative reply from all of the boy.  
“Wait where’s Weasley.” The look into the room seeing Weasley blanket form a bump but then go down. “Okay, that’s gross at least no one died in there.”  
“Yeah but it smells like someone did.” Cory shudders.  
“What are we going to do we have to sleep in there with him?” Seamus panics.  
“We could open a window.” Harry trembles as all the boys stare at him. “Okay, bad idea but what do we do?” The boys stare at the fire as five cups of butterbeer appeared and a small bed for the puppy.  
“Anybody wants to sleep here.” Dean looked around at the surprised faces. The house elves set up blankets and pillows for the five boys and when Davis. The seventh-year prefect went to wake up the first years he found five boys passed out in the common room in front of the fire with empty cup and plates surrounding them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a challenge to get written but I hope you all enjoyed it. Reviews are always welcomed. Bye bye


	6. Chapter 6

Rosalina first night in the Hufflepuff dorms nearly causes a wide scale house transfer the next day.  
“Susan what in the heck happened last night all we heard where screams.” An older Hufflepuff girl sat across from her as Rosa ran to the Gryffindor table to talk to Ron.   
“She just wouldn’t stop screaming every minute she started to whine about something else. That is until you bring up her brother.” Susan slams her head into the table when Hannah took over.  
“She screamed for at least half the night on how he cheated to get in Gryffindor. HOW DO YOU CHEAT A SORTING HAT?!” Hannah slams her head down like the three other girls. Two Ravenclaws listen to the story and laugh.  
“Why don’t you ask to change roommates.” Each girl started to laugh confusing the Ravenclaws until an upper year Ravenclaw came to the rescue.  
“Hufflepuff and Slytherin don’t share a room like us. Maybe once a year they would get a rush of students and maybe add two per room but that it.” He left the Ravenclaw girls asking how that’s fair but coming to realize.  
“Wait she screamed loud enough to keep all of you awake without being in the room all night.” The nodded.  
“If it wasn’t her talking it was her snoring,” Alisa whined about how a silencing spell is a third-year material.   
“Forget that I’m learning it this year or dropping out of Hogwarts. My aunt won’t mind she still loves me no matter what.” Susan Fell asleep instantly after making her declaration. One of the first years asks if they should wake her.  
“Only if you want to lose a finger.” Harry walked over waving to Hannah and Alisa. He fixes Susan a plate knowing the creamy eggs, boiled sausage, cool milk, and sweet cinnamon toast would get her. It took seconds for her to pounce on the delicious looking meal.  
“Curse you Harry Potter and your sense of self-preservation.” She screamed across the Gryffindor table. She can see Harry and Neville laughing and hear her roommates laughing as well.  
“Wait did you say Harry Potter as in Harrison Potter.” The squeal nearly made her deaf.  
“Me and my big mouth” she blocks them out trying to finish her breakfast and talk to Hannah and Alisa who had enough census not scream for Harry or announce she knew him.   
Harry sat down by Neville as Ron Weasley took a seat across from them. They made a face as he started to gorge himself on a large plate of everything.   
“Hey, Nev I think I see Draco waving to us want to go sit with him.” Thankfully Draco could see they were in danger of losing the appetite and got permission for them to sit with him at the Slytherin Table.  
“Longbottom doesn’t want to hang out with a snake like you loser.” Rosa laugh as Harry’s face goes pale. Rosa thinking it was fear laughs even harder.  
“Aw is my little brother scared of Ron. Don’t worry I won’t let him beat you up to hard” Some of the Gryffindors start to laugh along.  
“No Rosa not scared.” Gages trying not to be sick on the first official day. “Just disgusted by him. Merlin, I have met your mum Ron how did you get away eating like that.” Ron puts his fork down and goes red to the face as everyone looks at him with a bit of disgust in their eyes. “Good Merlin Rosa doesn’t catch that bad habit of his or our mother may have a cow.” Harry and Neville fled the table hoping they would be able to eat after this.  
“Are you both okay”An older Slytherin girl ask as the two pale boys took a seat next to Draco.   
“They should be fine when they get something in them.” Both boys agreed and started to eat. They notice quickly that everyone at the Slytherin table eat quietly and slowly.  
“Hey, isn’t that Percy” Harry nods down the table and they see Percy eating with the rest of the fifth year Slytherin.   
“Yeah, it is I didn’t know he was a Slytherin.” The older Slytherin girl shook her head and explain that he only sits here for breakfast. He sits with the Ravenclaws for lunch and dinner.   
“Oh, I should introduce myself. I am Ms. Catherin Lex shin but you can just call my Lex and do call me if you ever need help you little cuties.” All three boys blush at her open display of affection.  
“Is she always like this?” Neville watched Draco nod “Your too lucky I wouldn’t mind being in Slytherin with her if that’s the case.”   
“Aw, you so cute” Neville is squished into a breast ... a breath! I mean a breathtaking hug.  
“LEX bad girl put him down” Percy stands behind her chewing her out about not kill first years before the first day ends.  
“But-but-but” He gives one last now and she let the blushing and gasping Neville go.  
“That’s it I’m asking for a resort” Glaring at Draco “You don’t deserve a beauty like her Malfoy.” All Harry and Draco can do is laugh while Percy drags Lex off to do who knows what.  
“Hey, the professor is passing out the schedule you should go get yours.” Severus passes all three boys a schedule. Confused the boys go to ask how when Severus beats them to it.  
“Boys before you ask to remember Magic” the nod as a blush forms on there face. “At least you understood it faster than Ms. Potter.” Many laugh a little watching Rosa walk up and down the Gryffindor table asking girls what their names are.  
“whoever is name Rosalina Potter you have to get it to change because that name has already been taken and we don’t another Rosalina in Hogwarts thank you.” Half the Slytherin table laughed out loud while the other looked at the girl in shame.  
“Honestly she supposed to be a lady.” Tom walked over to Harry’s group. “Good evening Heir Potter” He gives a quick bow and takes a seat that Harry offered.  
“Do you have your schedule yet Tom” Tom and Harry start talking about how little classes there are when a hawk, owl and raven land in front of him. Harry reaches for the hawk first.   
“Hello, Thor it nice to see you again. What did father send you for?” The Hawk screech and swiped a piece of ham while dropping the small package. “Of course, he would.” Looking at the owl. “Hedwig my sweet girl I see grandmother sent me some more books thank you.” He feeds Hedwig two pieces of bacon and she was a gone. “and last but certainly not least little Loki.” He stays silent but scratched Harry’s hand. “I know I know you’re not small, but you are the youngest.” He removes the letter from Sirius. “Here you are you like cinnamon bread right.” It wasn’t a question as the small raven took the bread and was gone in a blink of an eye.   
“You really know animals don’t you.” Tom was impressed the only animal that looked approachable was the owl and she still seemed dangerous.  
“Oh, there the sweetest once you get to know them” Neville laughs while Blaise explains.  
“What Harry means there only sweet to him because he babies them.” Harry goes red.  
“I do not beside have you ever meet Loki. He would claw my eyes out if I tried that on him.” Theo laughs remembering when Harry actually did do that.  
“It was a dare and he had only hatched two days earlier how was I to know he had already grown his claws.” His face going even redder causing the table to giggle around them. “Oh, zip it. it’s not like you guys don’t baby your pets.”  
“Not like you do Benedict” Harry face is as bright as a stop sign.  
“and who is Benedict” Tom leans over watching Harry fidget.  
“Fine he’s my puppy but he’s so cute it’s impossible to not baby him” He looks down at the puppy running around in a circle by his leg.  
“He is right that is a cute puppy.” Everybody laughs as the puppy basically attacks the rope Tom conjured for it.  
“Guys look at the time we should head to our first class.” Blaise stands up  
“which is?” Neville questioned.   
“We have Potions “Draco signs with relief as Harry announces.  
“So, we all can walk together.” The large group stands up ready to head to class.  
“Tom before we go, I was wondering if you would like to talk later.” Tom nods as Harry picks up the playful pup and rushes to catch up with the groups.  
“He has you whipped Tom”   
“and it's only his first day.”   
“Shut up you two and shouldn’t you two be causing chaos and destruction somewhere.” He glares at the twins.  
“We might already be causing it.” A scream rings out from the Hufflepuff table.  
“That will hopefully teach”  
“that spoiled brat that just because “  
“were Hufflepuff doesn’t mean”   
“were a bunch of pushovers.”   
“That reminds us”   
“Have fun on”  
“Yours and Harry’s”  
“Date Bye!” the scream together rushing off to class or to prank some poor sap he wasn’t sure.  
“What did they want?” Lex and Lucas walk up beside him.  
“Nothing let get to class” He heads to class the only thing on his mind is the innocent First year he plans to meet up with later.


	7. Chapter 7

Months go by and Harry grows closer to his roommates and new friends every day. While Rosa fan base just grows bigger and bigger.  
“Hey, Dean duck” The shoe slammed into the wall. Dean looked over at Harry who pointed to Ron. Who was getting ready to throw another shoe.  
“What the heck Weasley stop trying to hit Harry will ya. Your aim stinks just as bad as you do.” Dean sat up and tried to focus on his work.  
“You did that wrong.” Neville head thump shook the table as Cory leans across to get a good look.  
“No, he didn’t I got the same answer from Harry.” Neville sits up smiling.  
“Then all three of you got it wrong.” Hermione flips through the book and lands on the page in a rush. She shoves a book in anyone’s face to proves she right. “See it says dice frog’s liver not sliced.”   
“Hermione my uncle is our potions professor stop trying to correct me because I got the answer from him.” Harry puts down the puppy and opens a book and starts flipping through pages as well.  
“Then he must be wrong as well but its okay mistakes can happen to the best of us.” She jumps when Harry copies her and shoves the book in her face.  
“And this book says its slice frog’s liver. Your book has a typo but it’s okay mistakes happen to the best of us.” She storms away to with Weasley right behind her calling her a know it all as usual.   
“Man, I hope they’re not planning anything crazy” Everyone looks at Seamus. “Shoot I just jinx us didn’t I, my bad.”  
“Whatever it is It can’t be as bad as our first day of potions.” Harry agreed to Neville’s statement  
“I still don’t understand how Rosa’s schedule was just like mine.” Harry thinks back to the horrible yet amazing first day.

First-day flashback

“Hey, Harry why is Rosa sitting next to Ron”  
“No clue but I will let uncle handle it.” The friends wait for Severus to begin the lesion.  
“It seems we have some new celebrities join us this year.” He glares at the room “Rosa what are you doing here. I do believe this is a Gryffindor Slytherin class and the Hufflepuff Ravenclaw class will be tomorrow. Rosa's face goes red as she walks down to Severus and hands her schedule to him.   
“I see I will be talking to the headmaster after class now take your seat.” She rushes back to her seat anger in her eye. He finishes roll call in quickly. Scanning the room all of his snakes and some Gryffindors where actually prepared. “You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion making,” No one said a word as Severus spoke not even Rosa. His voice barely higher than a whisper, but he had everyone attention. “There will be little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don’t expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with it shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through the human veins, bewitching the minds, ensnaring the senses.” He goes silent for a moment. “I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even stopper death.” Again, he stops.  
Harry looks around to see many even holding their breaths waiting for the professor to continue.   
“I will be asking five questions each question is worth five points.” Severus glared at the door. Harry and other glanced over confused but understood right away when the saw a long white beard and bright blue and green striped robe. “First question Ms. Potter how many snake fangs go into a cure for boils potion.” The confusion was clear on her face. Hermione raised her hand. “Heir Malfoy answer the question.” Draco stands up tall.  
“Draco 6 snake fangs go into the cure for boils potion.” He takes his seat with a small smile as Severus award five points.  
“Alright let’s try this again Ms. Potter how many valerian sprigs go into a sleeping draught.” He glares as she leans over to talk to Weasley.  
“I don’t know sir.” Her face bright red. He groans and calls on Neville. Neville stands up and throws a glare at Rosa.  
“Four valerian sprigs go into a sleeping-draught Sir” Severus nods and awards five points.  
“Greengrass name two ingredients that go into a forgetfulness potion” she stands up similar to Malfoy.  
“Lethe river water, mistletoe berries are two ingredients forgetfulness potion, sir.” She takes her seat and five points with a smirk.  
“Now let’s try this again Ms. Potter how many Bezoar do you needed in an antidote to common poisons.” She looked panicky while Hermione was barely hanging on to her seat. Harry watched as his sister glance at Hermione.  
“Oh no and thank goodness she isn’t in Gryffindor” where his first thoughts.  
“I don’t know sir maybe you should ask Hermione.” Severus wiped his glare at Hermione.  
“Sit down Ms. Granger.” She flew into her seat feel embarrassment grow. “Lets us all try the other Potter.” He turns to Harry with a glint in his eye “Heir Potter please answer the question.” Harry stands up quickly to hopeful ease his uncles anger.  
“You only needed one Bezoar in an antidote to common poisons Sir” Severus nod giving Harry five points.   
“Ms. Potter five points from Hufflepuff for the cheek.” She goes to defend herself, but his glare stops her. “Don’t let it happen again.” She nods completely freaked out.  
“Now get out your book, Potion equipment and cauldron” The class jumped into action. “We will be making a simple cure for boils potion. If you have no idea what you are doing open your textbook to page ten and start reading you will make this potion during your next class. If you do go, get your ingredients ready and start your potion. You all have until the end of class.   
Severus took a seat at his desk about nine students total went to restive their ingredients while everyone else opens their books to study.  
“Rosa what are you doing.” She glares at Harry.  
“I’m about to make my potion.” She whips her head around “so stay out my business” and stomps back to her seat.  
“This isn’t going to end well.” Harry notice many started to move away from the Gryffindor side of the room and they started to move faster when Rosa asked if they could partner up.  
“Yes but you both have to make a potion,” Severus answered still glaring at the door. when he looked around the room his jaw almost dropped. The entire Gryffindor potion of the class was now mixed with the Slytherins. The only people on the Gryffindor side left was Mr. Vain partner with Ms. Granger and looking miserable. Ms. Potter partner with Mr. Weasley those two nearly stopped his heart. The last one calmed him a little. If Harry was still on the side then maybe there nothing to worry about. Not even two seconds after that thought crossed his mind Granger screamed at Mr. Vain. “What seems to be the problem Ms. Granger Mr. Vain.”   
“He did something wrong, Professor.” She points him out scream innocence.  
“I did not Granger I told you it was four horn slugs and you added two that not my fault.” She starts screaming again when Severus cut her off.  
“Ms. Granger he is right it was four horn slugs you messed up. Mr. Vain please continue Ms. Granger start read after you clean up.” He turns to head back to his desk when a putrid smell hits him hard. “What is that-” she stared in shock as Rosa and Weasley drop a two-hands full of unchopped pungous onion into their cauldrons.   
His Slytherins were already fleeing the room dragging anybody close to them out Albus stepped in right when the last Gryffindor made it out the door and the cauldrons popped. Surprising enough none of the slime left the room but the slime was everywhere. Not an inch of the ceiling could be seen but what everyone could see was a very angry Severus right when the door slammed shut.   
The student rush from the room in a hurry. Draco along with the rest of the Slytherin ran full speed with their guide to their next class. Many Gryffindor’s also wanted to run but realized they had no idea where their next class could be.  
“Crap I was going to ask uncle Sev. what are we going to do?” Harry and Neville panic until Madam Pomfrey rushes to the student.  
“Stay put I will call an assistant to come to help you.” She into the room screaming at what she saw.  
“How much trouble do you think Rosa is in.” Harry looked at Neville with a glare. “Okay, stupid question my bad. What about Ron.” Before Harry could kill Neville, the assistant came and lead them to the next class. On their way to classes, they would see the upper year walking around in shock. Harry would see Ron hide when the twin walked by. Not even warning Rosa of their anger. So, the twin hit her hard and by lunch, she wasn’t allowed to leave the infirmary. The day went by quickly after that it was only after dinner did Hufflepuff and Gryffindor understand their upper years were crying about.  
“Dean pinch me.” Seamus was paralyzed hoping to figure out what happens but to furious to move. Harry just stood there with Neville also frozen in shock. The boys had spent the day earning enough points to get them out of the negatives. It was a waste of time apparently.  
“We are never going to win the house cup.” Harry turns and walks to the entry portrait.   
“Agreed” He sees Harry leaving “Where are you headed”   
“Oh well, Tom and I promised to meet up later.” Harry smiles and walks out running right into. “Rosa what are you doing here.” He sees Ron right behind her. “Oh, Rosa go to your own dorm it’s getting late.” She grabs his arm when he goes to walk away.  
“Where are you going.” The portrait opens “Harry I’m talking to you.” She glares at him as Ron grabs Hermione and rushes around the corner.   
“I’m going to meet up with a friend what are you doing.” She pulls back. “Rosa what are you doing.” She plays it off, but Harry isn’t fooled. “What are you planning Rosa.” Hedwig flies through the window holding a scrap of paper. Rosa runs away but doesn’t get far.  
“Rosa don’t even think about it.” Harry chases after them grabbing Hermione. “We are not losing any more point.”  
“Let go she going to needed me.” She tries to pull away when Harry shows her the letter. “Malfoy got busted.”  
“Exactly he sent me the letter hoping to help me out.” He glares at her. “Now where are they planning to meet.”  
“The dual is supposed to happen in the trophy room I’m sorry.” She bows her head as Harry drags her to Professor Minerva.  
The day ended with Harry having to cancel his meet up with Marvolo and Gryffindor losing another hundred points. Ron having to sleep with one eye open.  
End of flashback  
“How do you even remember that,” Neville and Cory asked at the same time causing Harry to laugh and cuddle into Benedict.   
“Hey, guys we better head to dinner the feast is going to start soon.” The cleaned up around the table and left their common room with a group of Rosa’s fangirls.  
“What do you think she going to wear to the dance.” Says one girl. “Who do you think she’s going to take” other whispers out. “would anyone be good enough.” The giggling was getting to the boys, so they separated as soon as possible deciding to sit at the end of the table while Rosa was swarmed by her fans near the center. The Dinner was going great Tom even stopped by to ask Harry to hang out during the Halloween dance since first through third years couldn’t attend. All was good until the weird muggle studies professor stubbled through the door mumbling.  
“A troll has entered the school. I thought you all should know.” And he passes out right when the chaos began. Many students started crying and screaming in a panic.  
“Now students please follow your professor back to your common rooms” The Headmaster signals for Severus and Minerva to follow him.  
“But Headmaster wouldn’t it be safer if we stayed here,” Lex screamed out while conferring some children that ran to her.  
“Know miss I believe it would be best to.” Minerva cut him off.  
“She right we don’t know where the troll is and at least they will have multiple professors here to keep them safe.” She runs out following Severus and Professor Miller. That night everyone spent the night in the great all and most of the morning to when the headmaster enters and informs everyone that the troll has been dealt with and classes are canceled. He went to his own bed and crashed for the rest of the day not expecting the pills of letters that appeared on his desk the next day. Out of all the letters, only two seemed to petrify him to the core.  
“Lord Slytherin and Lord Potter. Oh, what have I done in a past life to deserve this?" He slams his head down on to the desk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did it and the next chapter might be a time skip. Everything is supposed to take place when they're in their fourth year. I hope this was enjoyable. Bye bye


	8. Chapter 8

Both the student and Professors were in a rush for the school year to end but no one would be happier than Harry. After the troll incident, Harry’s time in Gryffindor got much worse. Their parents came up to the school with many other parents to complain about the safety of their children. Around that time Rosa was able to work her charm and was sorted into Gryffindor.  
“Thank you, Professor, “She jumped up and down yelling. “I won’t let you down.”  
“That is fine Rosa, but you should understand there will be no bullying in my house.” Rosa nods understanding.  
“I won’t let anyone gets bullied I promised” and she ran from the room before Minerva could correct her.   
The house itself was a fan of Rosa and it left Harry being bully non-stop for the rest of the year.   
The house chanted Rosa’s name as she walked in with a Gryffindor scarf wrapped around her neck.   
“Finally, we have a real Gryffindor and not this Ravenclaw nerd.” Two unnamed upper years practically yelled. Rosa agreed with them as she partied along with the others.  
“You hear that Harry no one wants you here so get lost.” That laugh at Harry and many other First years left the common room.  
His only relief was classes and friends in another house. Neville, not that Harry could blame him, got resorted into Hufflepuff with Cory.   
“Harry are you sure you're okay with this.” Harry nodded again. “and everyone else is okay with this to right.” He points to his new Hufflepuff scarf as everyone nods.  
“Neville we are cool with this okay.” Neville relaxes. “Besides it's not like it just you headed to Hufflepuff. Cory steps up with Trever on his head.  
“Hufflepuff here we come, and you guys can crash in my room anytime.” He laughs when he notices that the three already have their nightwear packed. Even Benedict was holding it rolled up puppy blanket in its mouth. “Let’s go” Cory screams as Neville leads the way.  
That left Harry, Dean and Seamus stuck sleeping in a room with Ron. Thankfully Professor Minerva learned about the situation and took pity.   
“You boys have been sleeping in the common room for months because of Mr. Weasley.” The nod. “It can’t be that bad?” The back away from the door as she opens it. The gag that leaves her mouth was unheard of. She slams the door shut and just stares at them with tears in her eyes. “I will cast a barrier around Mr. Weasley’s bed keeping whatever that smell in and I’ll add a noise canceler.” She walks away letting the boys go back to sleep. The next morning the house elves took everything out the room and washed the smell out of them while Minerva castes the barrier and noise spell on the bed and around the bed. That night the boy sleep silently while a group of girls went to Minerva and asked for the same noise spell she did for the boys to be done to Rosa.  
The year went quickly after that. Nothing really important happened Harry spent his time studying, hanging out with friends and spending time with Tom. Many Gryffindor’s gave up on getting points a few days after Rosa moved into the dorms. It wasn’t all Rosa fault, in fact, it really wasn’t her fault at all. Nope, the blame belongs to Ron and Hermione.  
“But Professor Lestrange in this book it says we are to bow then curtsy” Bella was ready to lose it.  
“Ms. Granger if you try and correct me one more time I will have to start deducting more points or would you rather I removed you from my class.”   
“You can’t do that I have done nothing wrong.” Bella glares at her “And I will not be bullied for being a muggle-born.” Bella snapped.  
“How dare YOU.” Belle left the room and a few minutes later Severus steps in and calls for Hermione to follow him to the headmasters. She leaves with a smug look on her face. No one sees her until Dinner where that smug look is replaced by a panicked pale face. She is sitting between her parents as they eat silently. Apparently, Bella had had enough and scheduled a parent-teacher meeting early and it didn’t go well for Hermione. She tried to play it off, but you could tell after that she didn’t ask too many questions. Ron had it worst, but he did deserve it. Molly already came up to the school to give Madam Pomfrey permission to change Ron’s diet of meat and force him to eat other foods but when she was called again was a lot more serious and of course, Rosa was involved.   
“HEY SNAKES.” Alisa and Harry turn around in their seat and watch as Rosa and Ron stomp up to them ignoring Madam Pince shushes. “Are you ignoring us losers.” Ron shoves Harry.  
“No, we are doing are charms work and so should you.” Harry stands up and glares at Ron.  
“Don’t tell us what to do little brother.” She pats his head. “I just wanted to ask for help.” Walking around she grabs his sheet.” But if you’re too busy playing with your little friend. Well, it can’t be helped.” She rips the sheet into bits as Madam Pince leave the Library.   
“Rosa leave us alone because you’re just making yourself look bad.” She growls never noticing that people were watching her.   
“Me look bad at least I’m not wasting my time” she grabs Alisa by her collar pulling her up “with a Hufflepuff!?” the confusion and pain were clear on her voice as Alisa grabs her wrist and bends it back.  
“Do I look like a stuffed toy to you.” She kicks her behind the knee and throws her to the floor when Ron came at her. She quickly knees him in the stomach and punches in the face. A crack caused everyone to flinch especially Molly as she came stomping into the room.  
“Ronald oh my poor baby are you okay” he cries as she picks him up to his feet and checks his face. “Oh, it’s a broken nose.”  
“She broke my nose She Broke My Nose.” The chant getting louder and louder even as Molly and Madam Pomfrey rush him out of the room.  
“So, Rosalina can you tell me what happened.” She looks up to James in speechless. “I see not perhaps you can explain it next three weeks when you come home, young lady.” He turns saying goodbye to Harry and Alisa.  
“I told you to leave.” Rosa turns to him in shock.  
“How did you know dad was going to be here.” He shacks his head and holds up a letter. “Kids going to visit tomorrow. If your good, we can all go out to get lunch.” She looks up feeling guilty. “Sorry”  
“Next time I say leave just leave.” Harry sits back down and stares to rewrite his charms paper. Ron was suspended for attacking an Heiress and Heir for no reason. He came back a week later quiet and embarrasses. It was only on the last day of school did he not hear an aw my poor baby from anyone.


	9. Chapter 9

It felt like forever, but it finally came the last day. Everyone was relieved to be heading home. Harry and Rosa especially since they have a new baby sister waiting for them at home.  
“What do you think she looks like.” Rosa had been listing off features and questions all morning to Harry. Who was just as excited, so he didn’t mind. When Tom sat beside him it took him a good few minutes to notice him.  
“Oh, Tom sorry I hadn’t noticed you were there.” He blushes as Tom waved it off.  
“what has you so excited?” Harry explain about having a new little sister. “I can relate during my first year my mother also had my twin siblings. They are one now and causing as much chaos as they can for one-year-old twin.” They laugh as Tom told the incident of the twin’s magical accidents. “I still think they did it on purpose, but I don’t think anyone can explain to their parents. Hey, mom dad I think the twins are super genius and are playing pranks on me. By the way, the green didn’t leave my skin until after I step on the train.”  
“So if I had come maybe five minutes earlier I would have seen a bright green and blue second year sneaking on to the train.” They laugh even more as Rosa watched Tom in silence. Lex waves at Tom to head to the dinner. “It was nice talking to you, Tom.”   
“And you as well Harry. Can I write to you?” Harry nodded as Tom ran to catch up with the other Slytherin. Benedict barks running around Tom's legs as Harry rushes to pick him up.  
“Who was that,” Rosa asked the moment Harry sat down with a blush of excitement forming across her cheeks. Harry explains that was Heir of Slytherin. “When did you meet him?” He glares at her.  
“Stop interrupting and I meet him on the train Lucas and Draco introduces us.”  
“I know Draco but who is Lucas.” Harry points to the golden blond sitting next to Draco.  
“That is Draco’s older adopted brother Lucas.” Rosa stares confused but shocked as well.  
“But mom said the Malfoy are a heartless bunch.” Harry laughed at her causing her to blush. “What what did I say?”  
“nothing just.” He catches his breath. “Just remember I’m not friends with heartless people okay.” Harry laughed and was ready to enjoy his last night at school until the Headmaster opened his mouth.  
“Now everybody please settle down” The hall started to quiet. “I would like to congratulate the Slytherins on winning the house cup after nine consecutive wins” The entire hall clap as Severus gave a quick smile at his snakes. “But there are some last-minute points I have to give out” everyone looked around confused. Harry looks up to see the Gryffindor’s simple two hundred and eighty-nine points they had earned from working hard and silencing Hermione or Ron whenever they tried to do something stupid.   
“Albus that’s against.” Minerva went to speak.   
“To Ronald Weasley, I give sixty points for your amazing skill in chess” the Gryffindor table went nuts. “To Hermione Granger, I give seventy points for asking a question.” The points started to fill up the slower and slower. “To Rosalina, I give seventy points for being brave” Many in Gryffindor lost their mind as the Two hundred and eighty-eight points become four hundred and eighty-nine points beating Slytherin by one point. The Slytherins left the feast not wanting to give the anybody a chance to see them hurt.  
“You are going to regret this Headmaster.” Severus stands and leaves the great hall as did many students from other houses.  
“We won Harry isn’t this exciting.” Harry reaches down to pick up Bennie. “Where are you going?”  
“I’m not very hungry enjoy the feast, Rosa.” Harry left feeling sad for the Slytherins.  
“That was a very cruel trick he played.” Neville and Alisa caught up to him. “We should do something to make Draco feel better.”  
“Why not all the Slytherin." Harry’s head popped up.  
“I have an idea but are you guys ready make a lot of Gryffindors mad.” Dean and Seamus popped up with a quick heck yeah. “What about a teacher.” Two unknown voices caught them off guard.  
“well, Gred I think some little firsties are trying to show us up.” A redhead pops out of the shadows  
“I agree Forge what can we do.” Bouncing right up beside him.  
“Well, I say if you can’t beat them.” The twins go to say, “join THEM!”  
Later that night Severus got a letter telling him to have his house up early. Recognizing the handwriting he burns the letter with a smile.  
The next morning the Slytherin walked into the Great hall and froze in shock at what they saw. “Slytherin rule who needs a house cup” with the entire room painted all shades of green. Even the house eves where in on it with every breakfast item popping up a shade of green. It took every bone in Severus body to not laugh at the Headmasters face or any other Gryffindor’s face when they walked in.   
“I can understand a good prank but since you, all will be leaving soon “He was cute of by a random student.  
“Three cheers for Slytherin.” The student clapped and cheered until it was time to go home. Many noticed the Gryffindor table was a lot quieter but paid it no mind until they were heading to the train.  
“Rosa what up why won’t you speak to me.” A fangirl whined. Out as Rosa tried to explain she can’t. The few that caught on laugh and didn’t go explain. A train ride without Rosa screaming seemed like a paradise.  
While the students were headed down to the train station the headmaster was being trapped in his office by furious board members and parents. He wasn’t leaving anytime soon. It took a few hours but the potion wore off and Rosa like many others were back to normal before the train stopped. Harry and Rosa ran off happy to be home and excited to see Violet for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little messy but it only because I’m trying to get through the years faster. I hope you all enjoyed it. Bye bye


	10. Second year

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to post. My laptop decided that the key board wasn't needed. So I had to have it fixed. Please enjoy the story and again sorry.

The second year started out badly for some Gryffindors. 

“I have an announcement to make.” The Headmaster looks exhausted and angered. “I had no rights to give out points last year, so the house cup belongs to the Slytherin.” The cheering surprised him, but he continued “I am also very sorry for my mistake and I award the Slytherin one hundred points for there patience.” To the rest, the year started out well, but it went downhill from there.  
“Harry wake up” He snaps awake looking at his sister bright purple hair with neon yellow and green strips. Her eyes poring tears as she cries for help.  
“What did you do?” She cries even harder at his screaming.  
“It wasn’t me” he tries to calm her down before she wakes up everyone.  
“Okay just breath and head down to the common area” She nods and rushes from his room.  
“What happened?” Dean sat up ready t-o start blasting the moment the door slammed shut. He sees Harry slipping his robe on.  
“Sorry just head back to sleep.” Harry goes to leave. “How did she even get in here.” The door shut, and Seamus pops up.  
“Was it Rosalina’ Dean nodded “Is Harry handling it.” Another nod. “Then going back to sleep?” The question was answered with a snore. “Right.”  
“Rosa” He could hear her whining the moment he steps down. “Rosa can you tell me what happened.” She grabs on to robe and cries about how she fell asleep with her lovely red hair but felt something slimly in her hair. When she looked in her mirror she screamed but no one heard her, and she ran to him.  
“Okay just relax it sounds like one of your roommates used a potion.” She gasped “and we have to go see uncle Sev in the morning.” She cried out again.  
“But he hates me.” Harry gave her a look.  
“What makes you say that.”  
“In our first year he asked me all those hard questions and he kicked me out of his class. I had to take Professor Eve’s class.” She glares at him.  
“Find but he is still the only potion master Madam Pomfrey trust to make the school medicine and cures so no matter who we go to Uncle Sev is going to know.” Harry yawns and stands back up. “I’m going to bed. You should to because we can’t do anything until morning.” He heads back to bed ignoring her screams of how he was a traitor.  
The next morning Harry woke up earlier than his roommates to walk Rosa to Severus office when he hears Lily voice coming from Professor Minerva’s office.  
“How did this happen to my little girl.” Rosa is sniffing when Harry steps into the office.  
“Rosa are you ready to head to.” He looks around and sees Severus holding Violet while Minerva is trying to calm down a rampaging Lily.  
“Where were you when this happened?” Severus looks up from a giggling Violet. Lily is glaring at Harry while Rosa starts to cry harder as the color started to mix.  
“I was in my dorm. I have two dorm mates that can vouch for that since I fell asleep first.” He goes over to pick up Violet. “Can you fix her hair uncle Severus?”  
“I already have but it going to get worse before it gets better.” She screams scaring Violet into a fit right when James steps through the fireplace.  
“Oh, princess what has you so scared.” He grabbed Violet and let Severus and Minerva explain what happen. “and Severus couldn’t handle this why?”  
“James look at her.” Lily hugs Rosa as she starts to cry harder. James having heard enough puts a silencing spell around the two.  
“Okay, that’s enough I apologize Minerva and Severus. I will be taking this one.” He grabs Lily’s arm “Rosa you had no reason to call home. Do it again and you will be punished.” He left Hogwarts in silence. Rosa is led back to the common room by Harry who then rushes out leaving her there alone wonder what she did wrong.  
“Harry what took you so long breakfast is almost over.” Harry sits next to Ginny and explains the morning he has had. “Wow on the first night. I mean I should have seen it coming but still.” She stands to see Luna wave at her. “I got to go have a nice day Harry.” She quickly and Neville and Alisa sat down across from him.  
“So, you and Ginny Weasley that’s cool um.” Neville just nods as Alisa asked more questions. “So, when did you two me-” An apple was shoved in her mouth before she could finish. Harry hopped up leaving the great hall.  
“The Weasleys are family friends and Ginny is one those girls who could hang out with girls and chill out with the guy. I should also mention Percy and the Twins asked me to watch out for her since she’s in the house of the lion.” They nod understanding as they entered the class.  
“First class today is Ruins” Neville slapped Harry on the back and pointed at Draco. “Have a nice day.”

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

The first week back started out worrisome but it ended great. Harry went threw class outshining Ms. Know it all with ease. By Friday he had already secured his place as number one in his year. He talked with friends and help out newbies. He hanged out with Tom until he had to return to the Gryffindor dorm. Barely leaving when he was supposed to.  
“Where have you been little brother” Rosalina stood in front of the fat lady painting. An angered look in her eyes had him curious.  
“What do you mean Sister.” She glares at him like he was a child.  
“I asked you a question, little brother.” He glares back.  
“I was with T-Marvolo. Did that answer your question.”  
“Likely story but I want the truth.” He walks up to her. “Ginny has been acting strange and you were the last person to talk to her other than Ron.  
“If something is wrong she would tell her brothers. She has live four of them here or she would tell me and I would tell her brothers.” He says to the password and waits for the door to open.  
“Well, little brother she refuses to answer our questions and Hermione say she shouldn’t look that pale.” The entry swings open slowly.  
“Why does she have to answer you and just because Granger is smart doesn’t mean she knows everything. For all, we know she could be homesick.” He enters the dorm leaving his Rosa outside and angry.  
He looks around for Ginny hoping to talk to her before bed, but she was nowhere in sight. Rosa rushed in behind him shoving him into a first year in the process.  
“My bad are you Okay.” He helps her up.  
“Yeah, and if you are looking for Ginny she just headed up to bed.” Courtney, Ginny’s roommate, looked annoyed at Ron, Rosa, and Hermione or what everybody in any other house calls them the annoying trio. “They refused to leave her alone. Ron kept talking about how pale she looked, and Hermione kept listing off illness she could have.” Courtney glares even hard at them. “she even said she might be pregnant out loud in the great hall yesterday.” Harry gasped.  
The Weasley may have been listed as blood traitors but they still followed some pureblood tradition like remaining pure until marriage. Having some random muggle born sprout off about you being pregnant. It is a big insult and Granger is going to pay for it.


	11. Chapter 11

Monday Morning Harry started his plan and with a smile while walked Ginny and other first years to breakfast. Hermione awoke well rested and confused. She rolled over to see her clock read twelve o nine and panicked hard. She grabbed the clock only to throw it down when a loud screech sound came from it. Doing her best, she was able to make it out of the dorm. Her hair a mess, clothing in distress and still in a panic over missing two classes. Knowing she would be in trouble if she just went to class she headed to her head of house office.  
“Professor” Minerva looked up glaring.  
“Ms. Granger where have you been you’ve missed two classes.” She looked down ashamed. “I oversleep for some reason.”  
“Ms. Granger this will not happen again.” Giving her a pass, she expects to never have this happen again.

Tuesday  
She rolled over and locked eyes with her clock mouthing eleven o clock. She ran from the room screaming in a panic. Not even bothering to check in with Minerva she ran to class. Listening in to the class she realizes Professor Snape isn’t speaking. Hoping to have beaten him to class she sneaks in and somehow makes it to her seat. Never noticing the Professor was behind her.   
“That will be fifty points from Gryffindor Ms. Granger remember to come to class on time.” Severus walks back up to the front of the class. Harry smiles and waves at her. She waves back confused.

Wednesday  
She rolled over groaning out loud. She didn’t even need to look at her clock to know she was late but she did. “Two a clock that all my classes for today.” She hops up but lays back down. “What’s the point.” She rolls over and goes back to sleep until dinner.  
“You really think Harry had something to do with this Hermione.” She glares as Rosa asked the question. “Okay but why?”  
“Because maybe I was actually catching up to him.” She sits up straight. “I mean both of us tied for first last year. So maybe he was slowing down and he’s doing this to stay ahead.” She looks at Rosa for her opinion.  
“I don’t know but he’s always had to be the best at something.” She jumps when Hermione says she going to prove it.  
She leaves the great hall noticing some first years laughing at her but not giving it any thought. She heads to Minerva’s office to tell her the theory she came up with but Minerva shot it down with a quick how and why.  
“I think he’s doing it because he wants to be first and I actually catching up to him and-” she stopped her there.  
“Unless you forgot miss Granger you where eighth place last year.” She glared as their girl started to sputter. Minerva having enough pulls out last years files. “I’m going to go by first names Ms. Granger. Harry Draco, Daphne, Neville, Theodore, Alisa, Blaise, and you.” She shuts the book looking the girl straight in the eyes. “Ms. Granger you must stop this delusion you have and understand I will be assigning you a bedtime.”  
“What! but I haven’t done anything wrong” she screams out before remembering who she was talking to.  
“Watch it Ms. Granger and you have done something Wrong. For this past week, you have been late for every class and I’m sick of it. You will be in bed by nine and it will get earlier each night you oversleep. Do you understand me.”   
Hermione looks like she wants to fight back but gives in when she sees how angry her head of house is. “Yes Professor.”  
“Good now to bed. You look like you could need some sleep.” Hermione walks into the dorm feeling ashamed until she catches Harry’s eye.  
“Harrison Potter I will prove to the professors that you did something to me, even if it kills me.” She growls to herself while heading over to help Ron and Rosa with there homework.

Thursday  
Hermione woke up on time with the help of both Rosa and Minerva. She heads to breakfast as normal and their first-class Potions.   
“Ah, Ms. Granger I see you have made it to class on time. Do continue to do that.” He walks to the front of the class. “Today we will be learning about the different reactions scorpion poison has on a toxicity potion.”   
She focuses on the professor listing every little detail down while glaring at Harry as he casually writes down the work.   
“We will be studying live scorpions today so be careful.” If you knew him, you could tell right away how nervous he was as he walked around the room focusing on injury-prone students. He passed out closed cages to the students one by one.   
“Dean do you need help.” Hermione sees look behind her while opening the cage.  
“No Granger I don’t, and you should pay attention to your own work.” He glares back while Harry calms him down. “She needs to mind her own business” a yelp echoed around the room.   
“Ms. Granger are you alright” Severus rushes to her.  
“I’m fine professor it just scared me.” She glared at Harry and they all continued the listen.  
“Well, you should still go see Madam Pomfrey after class.” She nods to him while ignoring the swelling of her hand and continues with her day.  
“Ginny I’m just trying to help you.” She races behind an annoyed Ginny.  
“No Granger you want to make me maimed you.” She slaps her across the face. “You will leave me alone or suffer you toxic muggle-born.” She turns away from the fallen girl and stomped up to her room griping the leather journal close.  
“Ginny where did you get that journal from?” she freezes before mentioning Harry and walking away.  
Friday  
“I think Harry did something to my sister.” Ron and Hermione sit close to each other at breakfast whisper until Rosa sat down.  
“Okay, what has Harry done know.” She could see they were frustrated about something before she even sat down. “Well, are you going to tell me.”   
“Other than Harry casting some spell on me I think he gave Ginny a cursed item.” Rosa stands up and walks out the great hall signaling them to follow. Ron follows behind while a tired looking Hermione rushes to keep up.  
“What do you mean cursed.” She glares at Hermione and Ron as they explain their theory. “So, because Ginny say Harry gave it to her He had to have done it?” she glares at them again “Show me some real proof and I will believe you.”  
They head to class Harry watching Hermione as she stumbles around. She struggles with every move until they enter Transfiguration classroom right before Professor McGonagall walked in.  
“Alright, class today we will be turning rabbits into slippers.” She waves her wand, and everyone gets two adorable rabbits on their desk. Benedict barks and licks one of them claiming it as his new friend.   
“Sorry Benny these are to be used for work, but I’ll ask the professor to turn one back.” He puts the Bunnies back on the desk and focuses on learning the spell and wand movement.  
Hermione wasn’t so lucky her trembling hand made it hard for her to hold her wand let alone move it.  
“Hermione are you okay” Rosa checks her for a fever. “Holy Professor she burning up.” Minerva rushes over to her.  
“Ms. Granger get to Madam Pomfrey Ms. Potter please help her.” Hermione fight her begging Professor McGonagall to let her stay when she vomits all over herself. Half the room ran from her while the other half ran to the other side hoping to get away from the vomiting girl.   
“Ms. Potter get her out of here.” Rosa and Ron pulled their sick and unconscious friend out of the room. It took time to inform everyone to calm down and Professor McGonagall ended up canceling her class. Harry left the class with two cuddly rabbits and one hyped up puppy.  
Later that evening  
“Harry” Ginny walks up to him worried. “I heard a rumor that you poisoned Hermione for me. Is it true?” He closes the book and looks up.  
“Ginny I won’t lie to you. I asked Lavender to mess with Hermione’s clock on both Monday and Tuesday. After that, it was the girl's own fault.”  
“So there was no spell or potion.” Harry nodded.  
“Yes, Ginny there was no spell or potion.” He sees the tension leave her shoulders. “How was your week.”   
“It was fine, the book you gave me really helped” Ron stomps into the room and yanks Ginny away from Harry like a rag doll.  
“Don’t talk to my sister loser.” He grabs the journal and throws it into the fireplace ignoring his sister cries.  
“Ron why?”   
“You don’t need this stupid book Gin especially if this loser gave it to you.” She punches him in the stomach scream about how she going to tell Percy. She runs out of the common room pushing Rosa out the way as she comes to help Ron up.  
“What did you do to Ginny” she pulls Ron up. Ron glares at Harry even harder.  
“She doesn’t like to read or write much yet she hasn’t put that book down since you gave it to her.”   
“I gave her that book to help ease her homesickness.” He glares at his sister and Ron. “Unlike you two both the twins and Percy asked me to look after her.” He stands up and heads to bed. “Oh, tell Granger I hope you get better.” The leave the common room to go find Professor McGonagall and convince her to investigate Harry.


	12. Chapter 12

Without Hermione at Hogwarts the Gryffindor house suffered. Without Her there to think for the rest of the golden tri Ron and Rosa went crazy on the school. They didn’t attend classes, harassed students and for some unknown reason got it in their heads that dark forces were trying to take over Hogwarts. Their main targets where anyone involved with Harry. Meaning Draco, Ginny, Tom and any fan that asked for his autograph.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

“Hey Ginny, we got you something.” Harry pops up behind her holding a slim box.  
“Harry you don’t have to get me anything.” After her diary had been burn she started to look depresses.   
“It wasn’t just me” He stepped aside to show her roommates all lined upholding a larger box.  
“It was from all of us.” The four girls cheered.   
“We saw how sad you were and wanted to make you feel better and besides this will help me out as well.” She first opens the slim present and finds a beautiful dark brown leather journal with white lace decorating the edges.   
“Oh, Harry I love it. Thanks, you’re a better big brother than Ron right now.” The girls giggled even louder.  
“Come on open our gift.” Cortney was jumping in place. “Your older brothers even chipped in to get some accessories. Ginny smiled as she heads over to the large present. They gently lower it to the floor in an overly dramatic fashion.   
“What could it be?” She sings just expecting it to be another doll or something when she opens the box to see a soft cuddle white bunny. Her squeals happiness made onlookers stop to watch. “Oh, he is adorable. I’ll protect him forever.” She sees the light pink bunny carry and cute red watering bowl and matching bed causing her to squeal again. “Thank you, girls and Harry, I have to go say thanks to my older brothers.” She turns to leave when Ron grabs the rabbit by the neck.  
“Ron what are you doing give him back.” She reaches for her new pet and getting ready to knock her brother out for hurting him.   
“Ron knock it off.” Harry goes to stop him.  
“So, he’s a better brother than me Ginny.” she glared at him but stayed silent. “What if I told you He’s just using you. He has something planned Ginny and you're going to get hurt by it.” He glares at the Terrified rabbit “I just want to protect you and if being the bad guy will do that then that is what I will do.” He lifts his arm and goes to through the poor creature when a yellow light hit him in the back freezing him in place. Tom and the Malfoy brothers walked slowly forward. Tom plucked to trembling creature out of Ron’s frozen hand and gave it to the crying Ginny.  
“I have sent for your brothers they will be here shortly.” The rest was handled by Percy who sent Ron to the headmaster’s office. Ginny asked the twins to through every protection spell they knew on her new pet and she threat Ron to never come near Simon again.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

 

Harry was looking for his sister it had been three days since Ron was suspended for a week and Harry had barely seen his sister. Now she would have to talk with him since they had work to do on a new show.   
“Rosa there you are come on dad is coming to pick get us.” She looked at him confused. “For the movie.” She still looked spaced out. “We have a place in a billion-dollar movie. Did you honestly forget.” She gets pale. “OH, Merlin you did. Okay, look we have two hours to help you learn the lines. Dad can get us more time. So, relax and go find you're scripted.” She rushes back to the common room while Harry went to locate his father.  
“Harry did you find your sister.” He looks away from Severus playing with Violet to get a good look at Rosa. “Were, is she?”  
“She needs more time to learn her lines can you by us time.” He nods and doesn’t ask for any more info. “And Alisa is my plus one can you get her.” Harry races away before James could answer. He enters the common room to see his sister walking back and forth in a panic trying to learn the script. “Rosa Relax you will be fine. Go put on some muggle clothing to wear. We are heading out now.” She removes her robe to show she is already dressed and ready to go.  
“I’m ready” an Hour later they are on the movie site ready to start filming. Alisa and Ron were amazed by all the lights and cameras for different reasons. For hours they watch as Rosa and Harry own the camera.

Harry and Rosa were just finishing their last line in an argument scene.  
-I don’t care if we are twins, I need freedom.  
-And what about me Lina. What shall I do?  
-Dear brother that is for you to decide.  
Exit stage right.  
“Amazing my little stars amazing. Harrison darling you are done for today so go home and relax.” The director was so pumped and excited all the time it was hard to actually relax.  
“Hey, kids, I’m going to get you next schedule from director Ribbon.” James left the kids to talk.  
“So, you have to do this all the time.” Rosa nodded proudly that she was proud of herself. Harry was packing up his stuff when Rosa Notice him. “Where are you going.” There was no malice in her voice just curiosity.  
“I’m done over here for the day. I have an audition for a play a building over. So, I’m going to get there early.” She wished him luck as Alisa and Harry left the building with an escort.  
“Rosa you ready to continue.” She smiled and prepared herself for the next scene. Hours later James dropped Ron off at home first and then dropped Harry, Rosa, and Alisa off at Hogwarts.  
Alright, kids, I have to go get your sister and then I’m heading home study hard and good night. Harry walks Alisa back to Hufflepuff and then goes to make sure his sister made it to bed. The next morning started off peaceful until the paper came. Rita had bolded out on the front-page paper.

 

Harrison Potter the nightmare bully.  
We all know Harrison as the sweet twin. The smart twin. The future Lord Potter but what if I told you a muggle paper was informed by a student in Hogwarts currently that Harrison is a bully. To keep this a simple as possible the MP will stand for muggle press while the UN will stand for our unknown source.  
MP- Can you tell me some of the things Mr. Potter has done to you or to the student of your little boarding school.   
UN- He pushes us around, calls us names, and makes us call him lord Potter. For the unlucky ones, he forces them to call him master.  
MP-Does he has any friends?  
UN-No sir he doesn’t. He only has servants that do everything he says because they’re afraid of him.  
MP- How is it that no record of this has been stated before.  
UN- He pays off some kids to keep quiet or hurts others until they never say a word.  
MP- Will you tell me which side you are on?  
UN-Sir I’m not on any side I just keep my head down and pray he doesn’t see me.   
MP-If he does what will he do?  
UN-I don’t wish to answer sir and I have to go my family will worry.  
You heard it, first people. The sweet child we have all come to love and respect seems to run Hogwarts in an iron fist. I do have some question of my own. Why hasn’t the teacher done anything and why haven’t the parents? What is the worst Heir Potter has committed while attending Hogwarts and will anyone stop him? 

 

Harry slowly place the paper down and picks up Benedict.  
“Neville” His voice quiet and soft. The noise had stopped altogether so everyone could hear him loud and clear. “Please walk me to the headmaster’s office.” His fury slipped through for a moment.  
“We shall be joining you Heir Potter so please calm down.” Alisa, Draco, and a few others were about to walk him out the great hall when his father walked through. He didn’t even try to hide how furious he was. Rosa ran up to Harry.  
“It wasn’t me, I swear it wasn’t me.” She held Harry’s hand trying to comfort her furious twin.  
“Harry follows and Headmaster you are needed.” The Potter Lord and Heir walked out of the great hall in silent fury.   
“Albus I want to know how this happened and I want to know.” The headmaster was getting paler and freaking out as James demanded answers.   
“James…um” The glare he received froze him. “Lord Potter what can I do for you today?” He was confused until the paper was thrown down in front of him. Albus seeing Lord Black enter the room decided to focus his attention on the paper.  
“I have no idea how this happened.” He was freaking out on the inside but keep a straight face on.  
“I want to blame you but what I need for you to do is call Molly and Author.” Sirius was getting everyone caught up and Minerva was getting redder by the minute.  
“Ron wouldn’t do this he’s my friend.” Rosa looked confused and hurt.  
“He is your friend Rosa, not mine. He would sell me out in a heartbeat and you know it.” Harry was furious but those gentlemen class paid off and he kept his cool. At least until Ron walked into the room then Harry swung nailing Ron in the face. A familiar crack was heard and then wailing.  
“What’s going on here?” Molly stepped out the floo and rushed over to the crying Ron. “Oh not again.” Author stepped threw next and James grabbed him and informed him on what Ron may have done while Severus kept Harry in his chair with one hand and held Violet in the other.  
“Now James we don’t know if Ronald did this.” Rosa was staring back and forth at her brother and Ron.  
“Headmaster I already have investigating and so far the trashy gossip writer has only informed them that he received the info from a red-haired child and the only redhead that would do this is Ron.” Molly went to defend her son but Author shot her a glare.  
“James what can we do to fix this.” An unknown man hands a letter to Severus while they make plans on how to get Ron and Harry out of this.  
“Lord Potter it would see you were correct.” He passes the photos over and they show Ron talking the reporter while Harry and Rosa were filming.  
“Ron how could you.” Rosa cried out. Ron looked ashamed realizing he hurt his friend but just glared at Harry.  
“It not like he doesn’t deserve it.” Ron flinched from the pain as his mother numbing spell wore off.  
“Want me to break something else.” Ron flinched again this time from fear. Ron was taken home to heal while Harry went home to relieve some stress. Leaving his friends to plane his revenge. It was four day later when they returned to school.  
“Lord Potter he is a child and children make mistakes. Ron may have done this but he might not know how serious it is.”  
“And that is why we are going to explain it to him and debunk those rumors not to mention” He looks down at his son playing with Violet. “Harry remind me to fire Skeeter.”  
“Yes, father” He stays mostly silent trying to keep his emotions in check and keep a smile on his face. Ron stumbled through the door pale and sweating. His parents behind them Author standing tall while Molly was mixed between glaring at Ron and looking over to him in worry.  
“Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, do you understand what your son has done.” They stayed quiet. “He told serious lies about Harry and he needs to be punished.”  
“Now now Lord Potter we don’t even know he”  
“My people interrogated the muggle and we have pictures. It was him.” James looked over to the Weasleys. “What will you do Ronald.”  
“I apologize Lord and Heir Potter. I will out myself and apologize in a public event of your choosing.” Ron was dense but not stupid he knew he screwed up when he saw Aurors investigating.  
“That is kind of you but I that will make me out to be even more of a bad guy if you out your self. So just write to these two people in an anonymous fashion that you had lied to get me in trouble, but it was blown out of proportion and you had a change of heart.” He glares at Ron even hard “That way we can both come out of this in one peace Weasley.” Harry stands up and passes Violet back to James. “Father I am heading back to class see you this weekend.”

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

The weeks passed by uneventful. Ron had three more weeks added to his suspension, so he was just coming back. Everyone had known Granger wasn’t coming back but it wasn’t because of scorpion poison.  
“I heard she had a meltdown in the hospital and a nurse caught her chanting she the greatest witch in our generation and had her locked up for it.”  
“Where did you hear that?” Draco was talking to a random group that decided to try and studies in the library.  
“My dad is a part-time cleaner at St. Mungo’s so he heard everything.” Everyone gasped in shock.  
“So, wait she isn’t coming back?” Draco popped up with a smile.  
“Not until she gets permission from a physiatrist.”   
“Man, that’s insane wait did Draco Malfoy just stop to talk to us?” The random group of puffs looked over to him to see him leaving the library. “No way”   
Draco swiftly heads to the back of the Hogwarts gardens where he knew the other would be. He was laughing softly to himself in joy.  
“Guys you wouldn’t believe what I just found out.” He looks around seeing Alisa and Ginny playing a game of chess. Cory and Neville were standing above them watching. Hanna, Pansy, and Daphne were talking a little further off but moved closer to Draco to see what was going on. He took a seat next to Harry nearly jumping out his skin.   
“Draco chill and tell us.” Ginny want to finish the game.   
“Granger won’t be coming back.” They gasped really not expecting that.  
“No way.” Cory stands up. “I got stung by the scorpion to and I was out of there the next day.”  
“Yeah, but its not because of the scorpion. She has been sent to the psych ward.”   
“Wait where did you hear this from?” Alisa leans closer. “Because it sounds way to good to be true.”  
“First from some Hufflepuff whose father works there and second from her.” He points to a disillusioned Lex giggling and waving. “I may have run into her along the way and had to tell her.”  
“Yep, she won’t be returning. My mum was the one to have her evaluated.” The gave her the continuing look. “My mum heard her chanting I’m the greatest witch of my generation but that’s not the scary thing. She was writing it all over the walls with a”   
“Please tell me it was sanitary.” Daphne was looking pale and glaring.   
“Relax I was going to say with a marker she stole from one of the nurses. My mum says she won’t be coming back go a good while.” Everyone looked in shock.  
“Wow, that has to be the weirdest thing I’ve heard in a while.” Harry went back to his book.  
“I agree” Every one yelp when the deep voice responds expect Harry.  
“Hello Tom”  
“Hello, Harry.”  
The group of friends spent the rest of the day just relaxing and hanging out. Harry lead Ginny back to the common room a few minutes before curfew.  
“So, what have you been up to.” Rosa was sitting surrounded by a group of upper year girls and boys. He could tell she was waiting for him to answer.  
“I spent most of my day studying, hanging out with friends, and talking to Tom.” He watched her flinch at that last comment before he passed sent Ginny up to bed. “Night Ginny.”  
“Night Harry” she bumped into the wall a few times, but he knew she would be fine. He glanced to see Rosa and he was feeling a bit sadistic, so he walked over. “Night big sister I hope you have wonderful dreams.” Giving her a half hug, he left in a hurrying already hearing the aw’s and how sweets coming from the girls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about not updating recently. I've been sick for a while and just need to rest. Thanks to everyone for not giving me a hard time.


End file.
